mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Anime: Episode 865
We can watch the latest anime of ONE PIECE @ TVer, the official joint site of TV channels in Japan, via the Internet, though it is available only in Japan... Please remember it if you plan to visit Japan during your holiday! 'ワンピース #865「冥王直伝 カタクリ戦大逆転開始」- TVer' https://tver.jp/episode/52523169 : フジテレビ　12月16日(日)放送分 12月23日(日) 08:59 配信終了 'アニメ - TVer' https://tver.jp/anime 'TVerとは - TVer' https://tver.jp/info/about.html : 民放テレビ局がひとつに！ 約170番組がすべて無料で視聴できます！ : 民放テレビ局が連携した公式テレビポータルサイト「TVer（ティーバー）」。各局の好きな番組を、好きな時に、好きな場所で、好きなデバイスで！自由に視聴できるテレビの新しいスタイルです。 'FAQ' https://tver.jp/info/faq.html : Q:「お客様のご利用地域では現在この動画は視聴できません。」と表示されます。 A:動画視聴については日本国内限定となっておりますが、何らかのVPNを介して接続されていますと、国外と判定されてご視聴いただけないことがあります。国内のネットワーク環境でご利用ください。 TVer https://tver.jp/ ��　��　�� One of my new OP friends is working in foreign country now. He didn't know the story of ONE PIECE, because he has been working in foreign countries since he was young. I recommended him to read it when he came back Kyoto during his holiday, because I wanted him to check my wikia. But, he is an old-fashioned man who prefers papers to digital media for reading something... Now, he started watching Anime series from the episode 1 via an on-demand service. I wonder if he uses this site...??? 'ONE PIECE - Fuji Television Network' https://www.fujitv.com/animation/one-piece/ 'Fuji Television Network' https://www.fujitv.com/ 'ONE PIECE - Fuji Television Network (jp)' https://www.fujitv.co.jp/b_hp/onepiece/index.html 'Fuji Television Network (jp)' https://www.fujitv.co.jp/index.html Or..??? '【無料】#865 2018/12/16放送 冥王直伝 カタクリ戦大逆転開始 - FOD' http://fod.fujitv.co.jp/s/genre/anime/ser5645/5645810035/ 'ONE PIECE - FOD' http://fod.fujitv.co.jp/s/special/onepiece/ 'FOD' http://fod.fujitv.co.jp/s/ Anyway, I hope that he will catch up soon! ��　��　�� By the way, I wonder why I use English... I wanted to note my impression about Episode 865... perhaps we are watching Anime while having dinner without any memo. '各話あらすじ:Short Summary - ONE PIECE.com' https://one-piece.com/comicsanime/anime.html 'Trailer - ONE PIECE.com' https://one-piece.com/#trailer-area.html https://youtu.be/4_Bb9zaiq4c I like the Miroo World and Brûlée very much. She announces her name too often! "ブリュレだよ!!!:My name is Brûlée!!!" She sounds like my bird! He often announces his name. Yeah, only his name, though he had heard Silly Boy Blue everyday in his childhood... The Anime of ONE PIECE almost goes with original Manga story and wording carefully. But, I like such an emphasizing in Anime very much! Anime has another possibility of characters. I feel like it sometimes shows us their hidden potential characteristic with impressive and playful imagination of Anime creators. though it sometimes shocks me, such as Mihawk's singing... too impressive... orz... But, I like him! even though he is always out of something... My name is Mike. It was the first be-verb sentence on the English textbook at school. We often read his name ミケmike, like a cat. 'Marked Vowels of English Pronounciation with the mute shift key (e).' : A: ace /éɪs/ = A+c+(e) I: like /lάɪk/ = l+'I'+k+(e) U: use /júːz/ = U+s+(e) E: see /síː/ = s+'E'+(e) O: broke /bróʊk/ = b+r+'O'+k+(e) Language sometimes has characteristic of Wa+no+:Addition, joining something. Her world is really elegant with waving loose tiles in Animation. It is truly animated. Perhaps I prefer simple shapes such as □〇△Ｘ... They are easy to draw even to me! 'Mirro World' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mirro-World The dark or pale similar colors of tiles go together very well. They are soft and tender to my eyes, like his tenderness. Luffy moves directly, sharply and quickly with windy tail of a comet to Katakuri, but his move didn't shock my eyes in her silent Miroo World. How beautiful his comet tail trails...! 'Charlotte Katakuri' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Katakuri I feel like not only Katakuri but also Brûlée happened to help Luffy to develope his sophisticated beast... :-D 'Charlotte Brûlée' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Br%C3%BBl%C3%A9e 'Luffy' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Luffy : According to Eiichiro Oda, Luffy does not know how to dress stylishly so sometimes he is advised on how to dress by more fashionable team members such as Sanji or Usopp. lol Now, Luffy is so-so stylish and fashionable...advised by his animation creators... I suppose... Though he was not so while training with Rayleigh and wild animals... 'Silvers Rayleigh' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Silvers_Rayleigh I like his clear lecture to Luffy very much. Luffy is a nature boy who acts or reacts directly without hesitation or long thinking. His phrase is "That's natural!!!" Rayleigh gave him time, while walking through his lecture which Luffy wanted to stay still to listen to, I suppose. Rayleigh gave him reasonable words which Luffy wanted to understand why or what for. Rayleigh gave him tough backbone for thinking of meaning. ��　��　�� I sometimes wonder what happened if Kuma flew Luffy to Mihawk... :-DDD : Have you ever broken your arms? No, never. Just because I'm gum. ? ? By the way, do you know Shanks? ! ! They simply enjoy talking about Shanks together... I suppose... 'Episode 865 - One Piece Wiki' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_865 Category:Blog posts